


Fragile

by Wholesome_Kermit



Series: BBS Ships [14]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Gay baby gang, The Misfits - Fandom
Genre: M/M, No Smut, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesome_Kermit/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: Smitty is tickilishAnd he HATES it°×°×°×°The title sounds sexual but it's not a sexual fic I promise





	Fragile

Smitty is tickilish.

And he  _HATES_ it.

Now, usually Smitty wouldn't let people touch his sides, or neck, or any spot that's sensative, but John, oh Lord, John, he was another story. 

Lets get to the point, Smitty was so in love with John it physically hurt. Smitty would let John touch him anywhere and everywhere and I mean  _everywhere._ John usually would be soft and gentle when he touched Smitty, so he wouldn't hurt him, but when he found a specific spot on his body when he was roaming his hands on it, he would start moving his fingers in an instant. Like said earlier, Smitty loved John to pieces but when he started to let his fingers touch his sides he swore he could feel the hatred.

Smitty never really hated John, I mean he's dating him, but he hated being tickled. Right now, guess what's happening right now. 

Smitty could feel John's fingers rub against his sides softly, hearing him hum in amusement as he felt Smitty squirm. "Is that a sensitive spot?" John asked as he moved his body back up closer to Smitty's face. Smitty smiled, giving him a small nod in reply. John laughed softly as he leaned up more to leave a couple kisses across Smitty's face. 

Smitty felt calm for a moment, his breath suddenly hitching as he felt fingers scrape against his sides. 

He tried to hold in the giggle that started to come out when the motions kept happening over and over again. He failed the second time, a laugh pouring out his mouth into the air. 

He heard John laugh as he slid Smitty's shirt up with his hands, his stomach and sides showing. He hummed happily as he felt the fingers stop, soft lips pressing against Smitty's stomach. He didn't get much relaxation, as soon as the lips left, the tickling started. 

After a few moments of the horrendous (big girl word) tickling, Smitty kicked his leg up, it dodging John by an inch. "Jo-ohn!" Smitty gasped out as he continued laughing loudly. "Yes, baby?" John replied as he kept the pace, biting his lip as he smiled.

"Sto- Stop! John!" Smitty wheezed as he kicked the same leg. 

John hummed "Fine." he said as he stopped the assault. 

Smitty laughed one more time, watching as John got up from in between Smitty's legs. He stood up and laid on the other side of the bed. "I'll be back." Smitty said as he kissed John's cheek, getting up and heading into the bathroom. 

After a few minutes Smitty came back out, shuffling over to John's side of the bed. John looked up at him as he stopped. John held out his arms, an invitation for Smitty to lay on him. Smitty took it, slowly laying down on him. 

John let out a small huff as Smitty put his weight on John.

"You're not as light as you look." John mumbled as he shifted Smitty in him.

Smitty let out a small laugh as he left a kiss on John's lips. John smiled brightly as he pulled Smitty's lips back onto his. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh all the quick fics that have fluff and are really cute is what I wish someone would do to me. Including this.
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


End file.
